Wings that Spread and Mouths that Feast
by ReahX25
Summary: I am sentenced to this life of darkness and death. I cry out to God, but does he hear me? An insert of a vampire in the LB for kids series. Totally updated so it's a lot better. at least that's what I think


1**Wings that Spread and Mouths that Feast**

The night. My enchantress cloaked in the starry sky. Beautiful, but very dangerous. How I loved her, now I hate her with every fiber of what is left of my being. I long for the light. The sun. Colors of the living world. I want to be freed from this world I was sentenced to. I cry out to God to deliver me, but he does not listen. I am no longer allowed into salvation. So here I am… a vampire.

The night was crisp and cool. A relief from the heat of the July. Perfect for me. People love it for many reasons, but I love it for easy prey. Few couples have walked down my road, but that's fine. I prefer the loners, homeless, dunks, or druggies. No one misses them. Like no one misses me. I envy them, they can die. Can be released from the pain of living. Unlike me…

Pain gnawed my insides. I hadn't eaten in many days and eagerly await the next pedestrian that walks my way. Soft steps echo down the road, answering my hungering call. I sit quietly and patiently, not wanting to destroy the soft fear that harbors every human heart. I close my eyes and listen to their irregular heartbeat. Not uncommon with all the drugs on the street. I am not affected by it, but they are. Makes it easier to take them down. I open my eyes and watch them walk past me without notice. I follow closely, excited by the knowledge of being the one who will haunt them till I finally have my way of drinking their precious blood.

I decide to learn what I can from this person. He's a male, in his 30's, alcoholic, alone, blood coursing through his veins… I try my best to figure out more, but the hunger consumes me. The man turns and notices me. I stop and flash a smile. The man smiles back and walks toward me. I act seductive and sexy to lure him to where I want him to be. Fortunately he's to drunk to realize the danger he's in. I wrap my arms around his neck and whisper in his ear a soft, "Hello stranger." I feel him shiver. He finally has an inkling of what he's into. Gently I bring him closer, but he resists. It's too late, I already have him in my arms. "Let me go!" He cries. I smile and hold his head on my shoulder. "My love." I whisper. He trembles. I dig my nails in his neck and bite down hard. A small grunt escapes his lips. I drink furiously; with each gulp I give a groan of pleasure. The sticky, crimson, metallic, delight slides down my throat. I feel revitalized and empowered.

His body went limp and I tossed it aside. The world became clearer and more beautiful. I jumped with newfound energy. Landing on a 5-story building closest to me, I sat and guilt slowly washed over me. I had killed again… and for what? Would God forgive me? I need to feed to live after all… I put my head in my arms. I pray a silent prayer out to him, but only feel despair knowing that God wouldn't hear me. I felt a soft light glow within me. I wipe away my tears and look at the night sky. I could try to talk to God. I can find a way. Determined and motivated I get up and look around. With a few minutes of searching I found what I was looking for. I leaped into the deserted road and casually walked over to the Baptist Church of Christ. The church itself was empty, but a house was directly behind it. Hoping it wasn't too late, I make my way over to the house and knock on the door. After what seemed like forever a man opened the door.

"Yes?" He looked a little confused and disorientated. I cleared my throat. What should I say? I'm a vampire and I want to know if I can be saved? "Well?" He interrupted. "Are you… the pastor of that church…?" I fidgeted. It was very uncomfortable talking to this man. "Yes, how can I help you?" The man stood up straighter and looked more focused. I fidgeted more and glanced at the brightening sky. My heart quickened. "I need to see you about something… Can we talk tomorrow?" The man looked sort of confused, but nodded. "Come by my house tomorrow at say 4:30?" I quickly shook my head. "No at night. I need to do this at night. 10:00" I didn't give him time to answer. I had to get away from the light that I love.

I woke to the damp smell of earth. Another night of this eternal torment... Gently I nudged the silk lined coffin lid open and I peered out, making sure that it was, in fact night and no one was around. When It felt safe I sat up and got out of the coffin. It was mahogany, nothing fancy. No pedestal or alter on which I placed it on. Just left it on the floor of the basement of an old opera house that was abandoned over a hundred years ago. I "borrowed" it from a local cemetery before they could burry the body. I sighed and closed my eyes, prioritizing my day. _Let's see... I have to feed. Maybe go to a dance club just for kicks... what else..._ I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. 9:45. I cursed under my breath. I was going to be late for that pastor thing. I grabbed my shoes and coat off of the stairs that led up and outside and ran out into the night.

I made it, but barely. Without any blood in my system the run exhausted me beyond anything I've had in a very long time. One light was on in the church. Obviously the pastor hadn't forgotten. I took a moment to catch my breath and opened the heavy wooden door to the church. It smelled dusty, but strangely warm. The pastor came out of his office, which was right next to the door I came in. "Hey." He smiled. "How you doin'?" I nodded and stifled a smile. I have nothing to smile about.

When I said nothing he cleared his throat and extended his hand. "You can call me pastor Bruce. Or just Bruce if you'd like." I looked at his hand for a long time and cautiously took it in mine, gently shaking it. "I'm..." I hesitated. _Should I tell him my name?_ "Julia..." I finally answered. Bruce smiled and directed me to his office. It was small, but cozy. Filled with books of every kind on bookshelves all over the walls. His desk sat in the middle, riddled with papers and laying on top of the papers and open was a bible. I looked at it for the longest time, wondering what might happen to me if I touched it or read it.

"Take a seat" He said gently. I sat down in a chair that was closest to the wall. "So," He began. "How can I help you?" His eyes burrowed into mine. Full of gentleness and comfort. I looked away. "Well... promise you won't say anything... don't laugh. I'm not crazy." I bit my tongue, _am I honestly going to go through with this? No, I need to know if I'm damned already..._ Bruce chuckled. "I promise not to say anything to anyone. You'd be surprised at the stories I've heard in my life time." I smiled on the inside. _I bet..._ "Well... I was wondering... you know vampires right?" I dared to ask. "Well, can they be saved?"

We both sat there in silence. I didn't look at him, feeling foolish for coming. "You're serious I assume..." I nodded. He cleared his throat. "Well, sorry to tell you, but they don't exist." Hot anger burned in my veins. _I'm sitting right in front of you!_ "But... I can go along with it... I suppose they can be saved, but they'd have a hard time dealing with killing. To be honest, I'm not sure." He smiled weakly.

I got up and walked out of his office, furious. Bruce shot out quickly and cut me off. "Look, if you need help just ask. Don't bring a story like vampires, just come out and ask." Now I was really mad. I grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up. "Do you honestly think I would come down here for this all because of some story!" He wriggled in my grip, fear beating in his veins. "VAMPIRES ARE REAL! I'M REAL!" I threw him away from me, too infuriated to bear his company any longer.

I eventually found my way to a local drug store. Peering in the window I saw an old man working the register, clearly exhausted. I walked in casually, pretending to be looking for something in the back of the store. The old man gave me a smile and asked how I was at this time of night. I ignored him. Then the store door opened and a group of teenage girls stumbled in, giggling.

"Why hello Vicky! How are you today?" Said the old man.

"Pretty good." Said Vicky dryly.

"That's good, say hi to your folks for me 'eh? You know I used to change her diapers? Such a trouble maker she used to be." Vicky's blushed and her friends giggled.

"Well, we're gonna look around okay?" She said impatiently.

"Alright. Take your time." The old man smiled.

Vicky huffed and they all came to the back of the store where I was standing. I eyed them carefully. They mumbled something about how he wouldn't notice and that Vicky's parents were just bible thumpers and he wouldn't think she would do something like that. I saw them pull out a few cases of beers and hid them in their coats. I shook my head. _Stupid girls._ One of the girls saw me eyeing them and gave me a nasty look.

They left without a word to me or the old man. Thankfully, the store was closing up. I had the chance to get in one feed before the night was done, get all of this frustration out on the old man's dead body. Silently, I approached the old man. He didn't notice me before it was too late. Grabbing him from behind, I lifted his chin up and bit down hard. The familiar, sweet, life blood filled my senses. All I could think of was the glorious blood that slithered on my tongue and down my throat. Every drop was drained in only a few moments. The body fell to the ground with a thud. I wiped my mouth clean and headed for the door. My reflection caught my attention. _Reflection?_ I always thought vampires had no reflection, but there I was. Plain as day. My brown, hair was wavy and silky. I never did have to brush, it always looked that way. Piercing, unnatural, grey eyes gazed back at me. I punched the glass, disgusted at the monster staring back at me.

I left the store and walked briskly back to the abandoned opera house that was unfortunate enough to be my home. Thoughts passed through my mind all the way there. _Monster. You killed that man, you didn't have to feed. You just took your anger out on him. You could have survived a few more days without blood. Murderer!_ I held my breath, even though I don't need to breathe, to force back the coming tears. When I finally crept back into my coffin, and day was almost upon me, I felt a terrible sense of dread. That dread sang a terrible lullaby to lull me to sleep.

Tell me where you think I should go with this guys. I love to hear ideas :


End file.
